


A Day Off

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen finally had a day off from their endless promotions for their new album. They we're in their rooms busy their own stuff. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are 'cuddling' on the bed, eventually leading to an 'intense' make out session</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

Seventeen finally had a day off from their busy schedules. The members we're doing their own things in their own rooms. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are making out in their own room, making up for the lack of alone-time during their comeback week. 

Vernon and Seungkwan are playfully arguing over their singing and rapping skills in the living room with Chan, Jisoo and Seokmin being amused by the couple.

Junhui and Minghao are in their own room talking about life, missing their families back in China. Both communicating in Chinese. They understand each other's feelings especially Junhui since he's older of the two. They are together but don't normally do a lot of mushy things. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo are in their own room alone, lazing together. Wonwoo reading 'The Little Prince' book and Mingyu whining over how Wonwoo is so hooked up on the book. Wonwoo can't stand his whining and decides to let Mingyu do whatever he wants to him. The meanie couple eventually makes out, filling the room with obscene noises. 

The 'parents' of Seventeen are chilling out on Jeonghan's bed in their shared room watching random videos on Youtube. Jeonghan leaned his head on Seungcheol's shoulders, arm wrapped around the latter's arm, legs tangled with each other's. Suddenly, a lewd thought sparked in Jeonghan's mind. He slowly climbed onto Seungcheol, straddling him. 

"W-What are you doing baby?" Seungcheol stuttered. 

"It's getting boring. I'm bored daddy Cheollie~" Jeonghan started, knowing that calling him that will turn him on. 

"Oh yeah? Tell me what you want then baby." Seungcheol responded, voice husky. 

"I want you to fuck me daddy~" Jeonghan answered, licking his lips as he slowly unbuttoned Seungcheol's shirt. 

Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's brown orbs with lust filled eyes. Seungcheol closed in and captured Jeonghan's lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues swirled in a romantic dance, eyes fluttered shut, both savoring the taste of each other. They parted for air. Jeonghan didn't spare a second and quickly took off Seungcheol's clothes, leaving him in his boxers. 

"Eager aren't we baby?" Seungcheol teased. 

"Daddy~ I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. Punish me all you want even if I haven't done any wrong." Jeonghan breathed, allowing Seungcheol to remove his clothes. 

"Anything for you baby~" Seungcheol whispered into Jeonghan's ear, pushing him down onto the bed.

Seungcheol peppered kisses and bite marks all over Jeonghan's body, from his jaw to his hips, eliciting moans from the younger. He pulled down Jeonghan's soaked boxers agonizingly slowly. Jeonghan moaned at the friction, hands finding purchase on Seungcheol's back. In seconds, Seungcheol was flipped onto his back. Too shock to comprehend, he just stared at Jeonghan in confusion. Jeonghan pulled off Seungcheol's boxers in one swift motion.

"Please daddy?" Jeonghan pleaded, lips ghosting over the crown of the older's hard on. 

"Go ahead baby." Seungcheol answered, admiring the beautiful view of his lover. 

Jeonghan placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Seungcheol's erection. His hands holding the base of his own growingg hard on. As Jeonghan took in as much of Seungcheol's dick, the latter groaned at how good he was. The former started deepthroating his lover, moans went straight to Seungcheol's erection. Seungcheol's hands flew to Jeonghan's short black locks, taking the opportunity to push Jeonghan further. At this point, Seungcheol is practically fucking Jeonghan's mouth roughly, but the latter didn't mind at all, in fact, he enjoyed it. Without warning, Seungcheol came hard into Jeonghan's cavern. He swallowed as much as he could, some of the cum leaked down the corner of his lips in which Seungcheol found it stunningly beautiful. He took Jeonghan's face in his hands and kissed him. 

Jeonghan lightly pushed Seungcheol on the bed, he felt like being dominant for once. He crawled onto Seungcheol's body, placing himself on the latter's torso. Without any permission nor preparations, Jeonghan lifted his hips and sunk his body down onto Seungcheol's dick.

"Ahhhh! Daddy!" Jeonghan cried. 

They hadn't been able to fuck for almost weeks. The pain was overwhelming for Jeonghan but he tried to brush it off. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Seungcheol asked in concern.

Jeonghan weakly nodded before lifting his hips and thrust down again. Seungcheol gripped onto Jeonghan's waist while Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol's broad chest for support. Jeonghan gradually picked up the pace and bounced harder, thrusts never missing his sweet spot. The room was hot, steamy and filled with the couple's moans and groans. 

"D-Daddy, I-Im close~" Jeonghan breathed out. 

"Me too baby." Seungcheol groaned. 

"AH Daddy!" Jeonghan screamed, cumming all over Seungcheol's torso.

"Baby!" Seungcheol groaned, filling Jeonghan's ass with his seeds. 

As they came down from their highs, Seungcheol pinned a panting Jeonghan on the bed. 

"That was quite bold of you baby~ You should have done that earlier babe." Seungcheol whispered huskily into Jeonghan's ear. 

Jeonghan smiled weakly as he was still regaining his breath. Seungcheol got off and took a tie from their cupboard before walking back to Jeonghan. He tied it over Jeonghan's eyes, blocking off his sight. 

"D-Daddy Cheollie?" Jeonghan muttered. 

"Don't worry baby~ You'll like it I promise." Seungcheol reassured.

Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan and gently laid his body on his lap, the latter's back facing the ceiling. 

"Count baby." Seungcheol ordered. 

"Ah~ One..." Jeonghan moaned when Seungcheol landed a smack on his ass cheek. 

Jeonghan wasn't really a masochistic person but when it comes to Seungcheol, he likes the pain his lover inflicts on him.

They went on like that until Jeonghan counted to seventeen. Seungcheol laid Jeonghan down on the bed again and trailed kisses all over his body, leaving more prominent marks that would be difficult to hide. Jeonghan was too sensitive to care about the marks Seungcheol left on his body and kept moaning loudly. He's pretty sure the members can hear them loudly but he doesn't give a fuck about it. Seungcheol throws one of Jeonghan's long limbs over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. He doesn't hesitate and thrusts hard into Jeonghan, causing him to scream in pain and pleasure. 

"Ahhhh~ C-Cheollie!" Jeonghan half screamed half moaned. 

Jeonghan grabbed onto Seungcheol's back, leaving red trails in it's wake. Despite his lack of sight, he still enjoys it, he enjoys the rough treatment from Seungcheol and all. As Seungcheol's thrusts became more erratic, Jeonghan's moans became louder. After a couple of rough thrusts, they climaxed together as one. 

After they came down from their climax, they embraced in each other's warmth and basked in the afterglow together. 

"T-That was the best sex I've ever had with you baby." Jeonghan breathed out, exhaustion washing over him. 

"Yeah. We should do this again sometime. Especially you taking the lead. You look hot as fuck babe." Seungcheol chuckled. 

Jeonghan lightly smacked Seungcheol's bare chest and hugged him. They both fell into slumber aftewards.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY~ I DID NOT PROOF READ IT SO IM SORRY FOR THE BAD ENGLISH~ Cross posted from AFF. You can find me there (same user name!^^) thanks for reading and I hope you liked it >///


End file.
